


Francis the Plant

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Kat names her house plants





	Francis the Plant

Adena had yet to be in Kat’s apartment and she knew that it was a big deal that Kat was having her over for dinner. She knew that Kat was still navigating the new relationship and Adena wanted to make her feel comfortable. On one of their outings the couple had gone to a restaurant and Adena had picked up on the way that Kat had admired the restaurant’s plants. So on Adena’s way to Kat’s apartment she stopped and picked up a small bamboo plant for Kat.

When Adena arrived Kat was grinning from ear to ear, pulling Adena into her apartment quickly and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I just put a casserole in the oven!” Kat exclaimed. “How adult am I? A casserole!” Adena couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. Kat then noticed the plant that Adena was carrying. “Oh my god you brought me a plant?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way to commemorate my first time over here.” Kat grinned again and pulled Adena in for another quick kiss, taking the bamboo plant from Adena.

“I love it.” She held out the little pot and gave it a deep a look. “I’ll put her over by Albert.” Kat nodded, making up her mind. Meanwhile, Adena looked at Kat, at bit perplexed.

“I’m sorry, who is Albert?” Adena couldn’t help but asked, a little amused. Kat nudged her head over to her window where she was bringing the bamboo, and there was an aloe plant that she placed the bamboo right next to.

“Adena meet Albert the aloe.”

Adena sideeyed her girlfriend who was waiting for Adena to introduce herself, and Adena couldn’t resist. “Hi, Albert.”

Kat nodded with a smile then did a once over of the bamboo. “And Albert this is…Barb. Barb the bamboo.”

“Barb?” Adena asked, a bit disappointed with Kat’s choice of name. 

“I was watching Stranger Things before,” Kat shrugged. “Want to meet, Francis?”

“And Francis is?”

“A fern, obviously,” Kat stated pulling Adena towards the kitchen where a fern plant sat on her counter. 

“Hello Francis,” Adena nodded in the direction of the fern. Kat had a satisfied grin on her face and went back to monitoring the oven. Adena finally had a chance to take in Kat’s beautiful apartment. Decorated similar to Kat’s personality. Spunky and modern, but detailed. “So why exactly do all of your plants have names?”

Kat took a sip from her water and shrugged. “Well, you know, growing up alone with no one to play with at home…you get in a habit of naming everything. And I don’t have any pets so…you think I’m a total nerd don’t you?”

Adena couldn’t help but swoon over Kat’s adorableness. She shook her head and made her way over to Kat, placing her hands on Kat’s hips, slipping her fingers into Kat’s belt loops and tugging the taller woman closer to her. “I think you’re a total nerd. But an adorable and beautiful nerd.”

“I guess that’s a good kind of nerd,” Kat said playfully, leaning down and kissing Adena softly.

“The best kind of nerd,” Adena whispered, pulling Kat into deepen the kiss which Kat obliged. Eventually though Kat pulled away quickly and Adena pouted, wondering why her kiss was shortened. 

“Not in front of Francis,” Kat patted Adena on the butt playfully, walking back to the oven. “Maybe later though, in front of Ferdinand in the bedroom.”

Adena narrowed her eyes “Another fern?” catching on to Kat’s alliteration.

“No, it’s a Ferdinand is a ficus. Jeez.”

Adena couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes, and also look forward to getting to know Ferdinand in the bedroom.


End file.
